


a family of our own

by y02mustang



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Pet Adoption, sssfe17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: “What is this?” Kara asks, as Lena hands her an envelope with her name on it.“Consider it a late Christmas present.”-----Or, a little domestic fluff - my favorite kind.





	a family of our own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Prompt: Anything with kidfic or domestic family or marriage! Maybe in the future? Kara and Lena getting married (the biggest, gayest wedding, as Alex would say), having kids/adopting kids, or maybe adopting a pet? Lots of fluff! Angst is okay too but please no character death for my girls is all I ask.

Kara groans as Lena’s alarm goes off. “It’s Saturday,” she complains, “why is your alarm set for… whatever time it is?”

Lena chuckles. “It’s seven-thirty.” She silences the chime, rustles in the drawer of the nightstand, and rolls over to face her wife. She takes a breath. “Can you wake up a little, love?”

Kara scrunches up her nose but obeys, blinking slowly. “Hi,” she murmurs, bumping her nose against Lena’s, oh-so-gently. 

She smiles. “Good morning.” 

“What is this?” Kara asks, as Lena hands her an envelope with her name on it. 

“Consider it a late Christmas present.”

Kara arches an eyebrow. “Lena. It’s March twelfth.”

“Yes, well, I can always just keep it until next Christmas.”

“No, nope, we’re good, Christmas in March, I can totally handle that.” She tears open the envelope, muttering something about, “I don’t know why Christmas in March needs to be before eight in the morning, but okay.” She pulls out a postcard, which is not what she’d been expecting.

On the front of the postcard is a simple photo of a fluffy brown kitten curled up in a basket. Kara flips it over and reads what she immediately recognizes as Lena’s handwriting: _Ready to make our family grow by one?_

“Lena, what…?”

“I was thinking we could visit the shelter today.”

“But, you have a meeting at eleven.”

“No, I moved it to Monday. Today is just for us.” She follows Kara’s eyes as the blonde reads the words again. “We can find our new addition and then have time for all the shopping I’m sure will be necessary. What do you think?”

Kara holds up one finger, then grabs her own phone and swipes it open, tapping a few keys and then locking the screen again. “I think,” she says, leaning over her wife to place the postcard on the side table, “that the shelter doesn’t open until ten today, so we have time for a nice, long, leisurely shower before breakfast,” and she finishes the statement with a soft kiss. 

*****

The shelter worker led them to the cat wing when they explained their goals - or rather, when Kara rambled on ( _adorably,_ according to Lena) about how excited she was to pick out a kitten and how her amazing wife (Lena smiled but managed to fight her blush) had come with her so they could pick out the perfect one to share their lives with and they just had so much love to give and she couldn’t wait to meet the furry bundle of joy. 

“Yep. Here are our cats,” the man nods, holding open the door. “I’m going to stay right up here. If you find one you’d like to hold, let me know.”

Kara practically bounces across the floor, Lena’s firm hold on her hand the only thing keeping her from flying. 

She coos at every tiny kitten as they pass their cages, spending several minutes at a group of three kittens playing together, tumbling over each other before noticing the humans near their door and meowing for attention, walking right up and sticking their paws through the bars. 

“They’re so cute,” Kara whispers, letting the kittens bat at her fingers. 

“They are." She suspects it will be a small fluffy kitten that catches Kara’s attention, a little thing with razor sharp claws and teeth and too much energy, but there will be no protest from her. Watching those gorgeous blue eyes light up at every mew, every purr, the smile flitting across her face, that makes it all worth it. 

They walk the length of the aisle twice before Kara makes her choice. 

“He’s perfect,” she sighs. “What do you think?”

Lena kisses her cheek. “I agree.”

“You sure?” 

Lena brushes a few strands of hair from her eyes. “I’m sure, darling. Let’s tell the staff we’re going to take him home.”

The shelter says his name is Streaky and Kara is determined it stays the same - “Lena, one of us in the family already has a secret identity, we can’t give him a new name when he already has one!” - and Lena doesn’t fight it. 

“He’s been here almost seven months,” the girl behind the desk comments casually as Lena turns in the paperwork, “so we’re really happy he’s getting his forever home.”

Kara tears up a little, clutching the cardboard carrier a little tighter. 

Lena rubs her arm, accepting the copies and information they’re being sent home with. 

“Enjoy your new family member!” the staff echoes as they walk out, and Kara assures them with a bright smile that there’s no question of that. 

*****

It takes three hours to get Kara out of the pet store, though that’s actually better than Lena estimated, so she can’t complain. 

“Somebody got a new cat,” the cashier chuckles as he rings up the purchases of cat food, a litter box, litter, toys, bowls, a bed, two scratching posts, a medium-sized cat tree (in a box, waiting to be assembled) and several varieties of cat toys. 

“Yeah, we did!” Kara grins at him. “He’s waiting for us at home right now, we just got him from the shelter this morning.”

“Aww, that’s great.” Lena pays with her card and he hands them their receipt. “Have a great day, ladies, thanks for adopting.”

Kara’s knee bounces on the drive, anxious to get home, but she stills when Lena puts a hand on her thigh gently. She intertwines their fingers, drawing Lena’s hand up to place a kiss against her knuckles. “Thank you so much for this, Lena.”

Lena smiles softly, squeezing her hand. 

*****

“I think… I think we might have gone a little overboard on the toys,” Kara admits reluctantly, eyes roaming over the living room, which looks like a sparkly ball factory malfunctioned. The tree has been assembled against one wall, near the balcony so Streaky can have a nice view, and the scratching posts are placed near the arm of the couch and the foot of the bed. 

Kara had a significant dilemma on where to place the over-stuffed cat bed, ultimately deciding to place it near the other side of the sofa, thinking Streaky might like to curl up there while they snuggle on the couch in the evenings. 

Lena chuckles and wraps her arms around the hero. “I think it’s fine, darling. We’ll see which toys he likes playing with the most and then we can pick up the ones he doesn’t care for.” Kara leans back into her hold instantly and Lena revels in the trust and love from her wife. “Ready to let him out to explore?”

“Yes!”

Kara opens the door of the master bathroom, having done a quick scan with her x-ray vision and finding the cat curled up on the toilet lid. She didn’t want to throw open the door and accidentally hit him if he was in the way. 

“Hey, buddy, you can come out whenever you’d like, okay? We’ve got toys and stuff out here for you.”

The 2.5 year old orange tabby blinks his yellow eyes at her for a moment, whiskers twitching as he tests the scents beyond the door. 

Kara walks to the door of the master bedroom, giving him space, but it doesn’t take him long to begin roaming around, sniffing every corner, approaching every throw pillow or shoe with caution until he realizes it’s safe. 

*****

That night, the women end up on the sofa as is their custom, wrapped around each other. There’s a movie on the television but neither are paying it much attention, basking in the warmth of their embrace. 

Kara’s legs are bent, head resting on Lena’s shoulder, dropping occasional kisses against her shoulder, sometimes whispering a Kryptonian word, getting a thrill every time Lena repeats it in English. 

She pauses mid-word when she feels a weight join them on the cushions. Lena feels it too and she freezes. 

Streaky sniffs at Kara’s legs and then on to Lena’s hand which is wrapped around her side, wet nose tickling her fingers. Apparently satisfied with what he finds, the large cat bumps his head against Kara’s hip, hard, encouraging Lena’s scratch against his head with insistent pressure. 

A minute later, his tail flicks and he circles briefly, settling into a ball behind Kara’s knees, purr thrumming loudly. 

Kara squeezes Lena perhaps a little too tightly, but her giddiness is contagious. 

“You’re right, he is perfect.”

“I love you,” Kara whispers. “I love our family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp + pets is like the best thing.
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone!!


End file.
